Am I Here For Your Amusement Frankie
by JUNSTER
Summary: You're just gonna have to read and find out. Why should I ruin all the fun with a simple summary when the whole story is much better?
1. Chapter 1

I sat there, the anxiety of it all was destroying us. Jane had been taken, poor woman tried to make a break for it and now it's just me and Dan over here. And with these odds, it seems Dan is starting to lose the last bit of sanity he has left. We sat in silence.

"Cassandra? Do you think maybe if I take the last crossbow gun and hightail it-" Dan stopped anxiously.

I turned to him his face was drowned in it, the fear in his eyes.

"Don't think of such things, remember? Remember how many of us were here in the beginning?" I sat up. "How many of us still had the hope and sanity we no longer hold today? Jane! That dear woman! All these years and she chose to leave out of the blue with no authorization of any soul!"

He sighed and I fell back. 18 years trapped in this house, stuck in this bedroom with the smallest portion of food in the old barely functioning refrigerator inside the closet, Dan had rewired.

I cursed for three nights as I figured out Dan wasn't kidding he had left with every weapon and the portion of food, that was so desperately needed. As months went by I had heard news of Dan disappearing, when I received this news I felt betrayed not only had he left he had become one of them. He had pleaded for his life by giving me away, offering me like some kind of free sample.

I knew they were coming, I made my bed and sat there. Waiting, just waiting for my faith to come and take me by the neck and send me to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and the day seemed so innocent.

Maybe they've forgotten? I stepped carefully off my bed and circled around the broken part of the wall where I was sure a window used to be located at. I breathed deeply.

As I inhaled, the air stuck in my throat for as long as I kept staring intensely at the 3 army trucks making their way over to this worn down perilous place of a house.

I ran to the closet jumping over the small hole in the top floor as I brought down my extra crossbow with a huge pack of flammable bows on the side.

SLAM!

I gasped. Had they opened the door by now? I set the weapons down on the closet floor and looked down through the hole I had previously jumped over which was 2 inches in width and length. They're muffled voices were barely audible.

-"There's someone here, I can smell it." He said, he looked directly past the hole in the ceiling but I didn't realize that.

I gasped. Wrong Move.

-"Did you hear it! That poor son of a bitch was worth it after all." Another said.

I stood up. Dan. They were talking about Dan! He was alive! That son of a bitch! I realized I shouldn't be happy because he snitched on me and now I'm going to be vampire food. I took a breath and sat on my bed.

Maybe I deserve to be killed. Or maybe I didn't. I couldn't decide because the next thing I knew there were at least 20 green lasers on my face and 30 other soldiers staring me right in eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get down to the floor!" Some screamed.

One of them I concluded to be the leader stepped out.

"Guys go wait downstairs at the door. I think I can take this weak human." He said, his voice rough.

The soldiers didn't take the times to hesitate, for his friend was right. I was weak and me against a vampire, chances of that were 0 to 5.

I still being on the floor sighed.

"Shut the fuck up you human and stand your ass up." He pointed his gun at your back.

I stood up and gazed at his mask.

"Am I at least going to see the face of my knight in shining armor?" I said sarcastically.

He only chuckled. "What a stupid request, but if you insist." He took off his mask and detached his neck that was covered up.

I raised my eyebrows. He was smirking. Is that arrogance see? Great a weakness to this vampire.

"What are you going to do with me? Cut me up and serve me with a side of fries?" I asked.

"Something like that." He smiled, his fangs seemed to get bigger.

I smiled back, he was hungry. I couldn't stop smiling, I had a plan. I walked towards him, he backed away and pulled out his gun.

"Try something, I wouldn't mind killing a young woman and saying it was self-defense." He said.

"But I don't even know your name? My killer, I need to know your name." I said, innocently.

I extended my arms and grabbed his gun as he looked into the hallway as if he needed his soldiers. I threw it behind me.

"You didn't want me to get a hold of that, now did you?' I smiled, seductively. "And to see with those fangs of yours wouldn't mind a bite.?"

He was breathing deeply, as his face struggled to remain calm.

I bit my tongue down hard. I whimpered. I stood on my toes and licked his trembling lips with my bleeding tongue.

His eyes were filled with lust and he licked his lips. He took a hold of me and licked my neck temptingly.

As he did this I reached for the gun that I had thrown not too far away. I brought it to his head as he was about to take a bite, and yes I smashed his face. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. This was my chance I got my crossbows, and jumped out the hole in the wall and landed in some bushes. I ran so quickly, and I could hear the soldiers barely realizing the situation.

I made it to an ancient underground sewer and opened the lid. I jumped in. I breathed heavily, I just assaulted a vampire soldier. Now I would be definitely hunted down by vampires day and night, month after month, and year after year.


	4. Chapter 4

My legs trembled under the weight of my tired body as I scrunched my nose ever so often at the malodorous smell of rotting animals. Crossbows in hands it seemed I was lost walking at least 2 miles in one direction made me doubt. Have I been heading in the correct direction? I held my breath frustrated and closed my eyes and slid down against the moldy walls of this ancient sewer.

"Hey I see something!" It's voice was hoarse. "Wait it could be one of those subsider things you bloodless vampires turn into."

"A subsider in these sewers? Not a chance." His voice seemed slightly calmer than the first.

"Well I guess we can't just walk away it's blocking our path." This voice was a bit more feminine .

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right. Three shadows stood there as I inspected them they seemed to do the same. Then I froze those golden eyes, a vampire. How can that be? Only just yesterday they discovered my hiding place, but a vampire here in these unheard of sewers . Just impossible.

I stood, and loaded my crossbow. I aimed.

"Edward get down! She was a crossbow! Elvis help me out!" The woman screamed.

I lowered my crossbow. It seemed Edward was the vampire, the others human? impractical. Humans and vampires allies?

I walked towards then and the woman pointed her crossbow at me.

I chuckled. "Shoot and you'll just hear the sound of my beating heart die off."

She seemed to take the hint and lowered her weapon.

"My name is Audrey, and this is Elvis." Audrey pointed to the guy on the far right.

"And the vamp?" I asked curiously.

"Edward Dalton." He said, he extended his hand.

I watched his hand intently.

"Don't worry he's with us." Audrey said.

"Ha, don't remind me how many times someone has said that to me and lied." My smirk turned into a frown. "I don't believe you should make yourselves comfortable. I believe the Vampire soldier I assaulted will come looking for me personally and I do believe he has probably caught my scent by now."

Edwards opened his mouth in shock but immediately shoved a cigarette in his mouth and lit it to cover his shocked his expression.

"If that's true you should join us because as a group the better chances of us surviving these wretched tunnels. Our journey to the most recent sanctuary awaits us. Shall you join us?" Edward said.

"Of course as long as I don't have to shove a crossbow into your dead heart," I smirked. "it'll be all good."


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent the whole walk through until Edward the brave soul decided to strike up a conversation.

"How is it possible for you to assault a vampire soldier?" He asked, his face filled with doubt. "Are you trying to make an image so we don't realize you're just a scared as any other human?"

I laughed. "I do believe your interest in my past events concludes you have something to do with the collecting of humans. Am I right?"

"Why, no I am a hematologist." Edward smiled, his fangs exposed. " I actually-"

"Test on the humans, which the army captures correct?" I interrupted rudely.

"Alright, alright cut your arguing, while I do believe this girl assaulted this vampire I, but I also believe what a more important topic should be is the girl's name." Elvis said, slowing down from his current position up front.

"My name is Cassandra." I faked a smile. "Edward I do believe we shall continue this discussion at a later time. As I know you're eager mind wants to."

I went silent, and so did the sewer. There was no talk only the sound of breathing, well only most of our breathing.

"You guys I see the old ladder, c'mon and follow me up." Audrey said.

As she climbed I waited for Edward.

"Age before beauty." I said.

He frowned. "Real nice."

I smiled inwardly and started to climb before him.

It was dark, as I tried to make my way through the bushes. I tripped repeatedly.

"Cassandra hurry up, you're falling behind." Edward said.

"Well thank you for that accurate report." I frowned. Stupid bushes.

Audrey and Elvis were barely visible. Edwards was walking about 5 feet before me. I was about to catch up when I tripped over a vine.

"Gah!" My face went first into the rocky dirt. I sat up, there were small cuts on my cheeks, I could feel something sliding down my cheek, blood. I cursed for my horrible eye coordination.

"Need some help?" Ed was extending his hand, smiling. I looked at him.

He pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is it my blood? Is it tempting you?" I joked.

"I don't drink human blood." He said, biting his tongue.

I stood up, I touched my face. I winced. "You want some?" I smiled stupidly, a puddle of blood in my hand.

His eye twitched.

"C'mon! Don't be such a baby!" I grabbed his chin , and pulled him close.

His eyes described everything. His eyes showed desire but his will power told him otherwise.

I brought my hand up and shoved the blood in his face.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I smirked.

He gagged, and looked at me.

"Cassan-" He lunged at me.

I gasped. I closed my eyes.

There we were he was just holding me there was no biting.

I could feel his lips hovering over my neck. I remembered my encounter with the vampire soldier and pulled away.

"Um.. I think we should be heading towards Audrey and Elvis." I ran away from him, and towards the others.

"Cassandra? Where's Ed?" Audrey said.

"He's coming don't worry." I said.

"What's with your face? Did you trip again." Elvis chuckled.

"Shut up." I said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Audrey? Is that you? It's been awhile hasn't it?" A voice asked.

"Manny? That you?" Audrey smiled, and turned her head towards us."I didn't have the best luck in finding more than 3 humans today but luckily we found Cassandra in the sewer that leads here."

"Really?" Manny looked towards me, his eyes were the first things I noticed. "And who's the tall guy."

Edward who was taking in the quiet sanctuary turned his head.

Manny frowned a little. "Are you an ally vampire?"

"I do believe I am." Edward smiled. "My name is Edward Dalton, I'm a hematologist."

Manny's mood changed instantly to enthusiasm and soon we were lead into a doorway where we headed down a spiral flight of stairs. As my eyes remained transfixed on the technology at the bottom of the stairs I didn't forget to mention I managed to misstep.

I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned and looked at Edward suspiciously. His face remained calm.

"Though this place has been home to many of us," Manny turned to us sadly. " I do believe we shall be moving to a cabin up in the mountains."

"Why?" Elvis protruded to ask while sitting down at one of the computer stations.

"Because as we were heading inside Audrey was informing me about your actions on getting here." Manny said. "Which happened before you set foot in the sewer, when you were being followed by the army."

"See I believe I'm not the only wanted captive, you guys are just as wanted from the army as I am!" I exclaimed excitedly, knowing if they captured me we'd be captured together.

Audrey looked at me with sheer confusion , but turned her attention towards Manny's computer and his other mechanisms.

"Manny! It's Kevin! It seems some of the human refugees have been hijacked and ambushed by the vampire army. A girl on the other line was cut off and it seems the army will be heading our way any second." Manny's radio stopped as Kevin's words hit him like needles.

"Oh no.. how will we?" He took a breath. "Audrey if we have a chance the only chance we'll get is by preparing an evacuation now, are you joining us?"

" Manny we were going to test out the theory which I discussed to you about the controlled exposure-" Audrey was cut off.

"-Ah yes I do wish you a ton of luck as because the safety of the rest of the human population is dire." Manny hugged Audrey, and hurried up the stairs.

"If we are going to do this we better do it fast." Edward consulted.

"Yes but where? What we need is a closed compartment-" Elvis was interrupted.

"How about that?" I said, pointing to what looked like an oversized boiler.

"Perfect, although it might need some repairing." Elvis smiled, and picked up a welder. "Let's get to work."

As Edward, and Elvis worked on the physical part of the experiment I walked over to Audrey.

"What exactly are we going to do with that?" I asked referring to the giant container.

"Oh that's right you weren't here when we explained it were you?" Audrey asked.

I shook my head.

"Well you know Elvis right? Well, he didn't always used to be a human. There's was an accident that made his life change completely. He described it as a breath of fresh air, that hits you like a charging bull."

"So what your trying to say is that, Elvis was a vampire and he changed into a human by a coincidence?" I said, confused. "And your trying to reenact that same coincidence on Edward?"

She nodded slowly. "Only if we have the time to, who knows if the army is right outside those cafeteria doors." She frowned.

"HEY! Audrey, let's get this project going!" Elvis screamed.

"Alright." Audrey's face turned dead serious.

And it began, the horrible screams of Edward's burning flesh. To maybe hit him with a fresh breath of air, or possibly turn him..into one of us. A human.


	7. Chapter 7

It was silent. Audrey frowned at the computer screen. I stared at the back of her head waiting. Her eyes met mine, she was worried. But as she turned back the two words that made us all surprised were, "He's back!"

Elvis smiled triumphantly as Audrey crowded around Edward. This has been a wild ride, but heck the world is ruled by vampires nothing makes sense anymore. With Edward actually a human being Audrey and Elvis saw it as a miracle. In contrary I thought it was a ghastly initiative, as I realized our situation Edward has become weak, frail, and helpless just like the rest of us human beings. But my thoughts were kept inside my mind for Audrey seemed to happy to upset.

(BREAK)

" Sergeant Dalton we've reached human headquarters, shall we have a look around this muck?" Soldier Kiel Watson suggested.

"It'll be my pleasure, but a warning do not eat any of the humans you capture." Sergeant Dalton scowled.

"Sir? We always at least take 3 out. Why not today?" Private Noah Ganske stepped out firmly onto the floor.

"I've got some personal business having to do with a human and I would appreciate it if I didn't have to talk to her dead carcass." Frankie sighed. " Soldiers! Head out!"

"Sir yes Sir!" Their voices in sync.

(BREAK)

"Do you hear that? Sounds like doors slammin' " Elvis glanced around quickly.

"Oh no. I think they've found out we're here." Audrey ran to a boiler. "Quick Edward, Elvis, Cassandra get in!"

Edward and Elvis climbed in but as big as it was I didn't have the guts to throw myself into water that god knows what's been in there. I gagged, it smelled like oil.

I back up and whispered, "I'll find another place to hide."

I ran as fast as I could over to a closet behind the kitchen and locked myself inside.

SLAM!

The door opened swung open and the echo of it chorused through the building.

"Hello? Any stupid humans here? Are you playing Hide and Seek? It be easier if you'd stop hiding and let me kill you vermin." His voice was dreadfully playful and filled with a lust for blood.

I laid flat on my stomach and looked under the door and all that was visible were his combat boots. His voice mocked my thoughts.

"Where are you? Have you gone somewhere else? Ah let me see what you made me for dinner, I'll go into the kitchen."

I held my breath as his shadow glided on the floor, and came to a halt.

Was this it? Has he found out that I've been hiding behind this door.

I backed away as far as I could into the wall, I closed my eyes and slid against the wall and I sat. All I could hear was the sound of the door slowly creek open.


	8. Chapter 8

" Well, well, well...my little runaway." His voice cracked. He brought up his hand and grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked.

I screamed, as he started to drag me. I pierced my nails through his knuckles but nothing seemed to faze him.

As he climbed up the stairs with me struggling along I turned my head and saw Audrey and Edward stepping out. Audrey put her finger to her lips. I nodded.

I stood.

"What? You choose now... to pay attention?" Frankie's eyes pierced my face.

I stared back at those lifeless eyes and didn't say a word. Audrey and them had to get out, I was already captured. The least I could do was be a decoy.

I turned my head slightly. Audrey was climbing up the side of the building, Edward was pulling her up. Elvis was crouched down eyeing Audrey as if any sudden movement would doom them all.

CRACK!

"What the hell was that?" Frankie looked ahead of me.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and strained him to look down at me.

"There's something you don't want me to see isn't there?" He tried to look up. "Let go of me you dim-witted human!"

His hands crushed my wrists as he pulled my hands away. Frankie caught sight of Edward.

"Eddie? You're joining the humans now? " Frankie's face was filled with resentment.

Frankie started up the stairs attempting to get a good stare at his brother of a traitor.

I took a hold of his arm. He looked down at me, face aggravated

I let go knowing he wouldn't restrain to hurt me again. I observed as he climbed up the stairs, unsure of every step he was taking.

The uncertainty in his steps were gone as he gazed at Eddy and the two vulnerable humans.

Audrey was petrified, Edward wasn't a vampire anymore. There wasn't anyone to protect us. It seemed for a moment she had resented turning him back.

I got the backbone to climb up the stairs, my breaths were short. Elvis noticed me and nodded slightly towards the door. I took the hint.

Taking in air I ran towards the giant doors and opened them.

Frankie turned, eyes wide. Pulling his radio he yelled. "SOLDIERS! Human leaving the premises! Capture her alive, she is also not to be fed upon under any circumstances."

I ran past the buildings and past what seemed to be a tricked out Hummer. That must've been what Frankie had arrived in.

Something laced my ankle as I tried to run, instantly the string pulled back causing me to fall forward. I sat up and looked at the object attached to my ankle. I winced and it tightened. My fingers dared to pry it off my leg.

Three soldiers approached me, they eyed me hungrily.

" It's been a while since I've gotten a taste." A soldier hugged me from behind, pressing himself against me. His lips hovering up and down my fragile neck.

I closed my eyes, frowning.

I took my free hand and elbowed him the nose, he pushed me down in anger. Holding his nose he ordered the other soldiers. "Take this pathetic human into the truck. She is to be restrained before Sergeant Frankie arrives."

They positioned my hands to a way I couldn't move.

Taking one last glance, the soldier spat his blood on the floor before he headed in the direction of Audrey, Elvis, and Edward.

I wished them the best of luck, the luck I needed was no longer an option.


End file.
